Shattered
by xxcerberus92xx
Summary: Sam makes a new friend, but Danny realizes her new friend is a ghost who can bend time and reality. When things start to get out of control, who can really save Sam's life? Danny/Sam. Comments welcomed, bashing isn't. More to come!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

She knew what she had done; the regret and guilt was consuming her completely. She knew that the police would be there any minute to arrest her. But even though she would soon go to jail, she couldn't just leave. She loved him with all her heart and she could never forgive herself for what she just committed. She slowly crawled towards his cold, bloody corpse and cuddle close to him. She slowly slid her hand around his chest, feeling the very person she had just murdered as if he was still alive. Her tears dripped from her face and slowly slid from her eye to the bottom of her cheek, the sparkling moonlight causing a slight reflection of the scene around her in that very teardrop. She started crying violently when she saw in the mirror a reflection of a girl. She stood up angrily and turned to her and screamed, "What the fuck do you want?"

The girl smirked as she made her way towards the teary eyed girl. "Please, don't pretend you're actually upset over… him", the second girl said pointing to the dead body. "You killed him and obviously you wouldn't have if you loved him."

"I know! And it was a huge mistake and I can't take it back. The police are going to be here any minute to arrest me."

"Wow kid," the second girl said walking towards the other girl and bent down to join in her grievance. "You really do regret this?"

"Yes… Yes I do. I loved him and I can't take anything back now can I?"

"Actually, you can Sam," said the second girl, remaining completely calm as if she was oblivious to everything that happened.

Sam looked at the other girl. "What…. What're you talking about?"

The other girl stared at her dumbfounded. "Come on! I'm the bender of time and reality. All we need is one more fix and…"

"No! No more friggin fixes! No more time traveling or anything! Your bullshit is what got me into this in the first place!" Sam screamed interrupting.

Suddenly, the only door leading into the room was being bashed down. "Police! Remain where you are or else!"

"Shit!" Sam screamed. There was only one chance. Sure the other girl screwed up her life, but now Sam only had one more chance to make things right.

"Kelsey?" asked Sam.

"Yeah?"

"You better not screw up this time!"

Kelsey smiled and grabbed Sam's hand. A glowing fluorescent light engulfed the room and swallowed Kelsey and Sam.

When the police finally got the door down, there was no one else in the room except for Danny Fenton's bloody corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Independence**

People have always told Sam that the first day of college is always the hardest; meeting your new roommate, making new friends, and going to your classes for the first time is always difficult. But it didn't seem to bother her whatsoever. She's been arguing with her parents nonstop and her relationship with Danny has been on the rocks. Going away to college will give her a chance to get some fresh air while staying away from the drama.

Amity Heights College is one of the quietest colleges Sam has ever toured. Literally only one building stood for classes where each classroom covers each major. There were three dorms and a small coffee shop/jazz lounge and that was it. There was a small city in the distance, but even then it did not have many shops in it. Desolate. Just the way Sam liked it.

She pulled into the parking lot for the "Red Sky Dorm". The building had a very mediocre appearance to it. The dark black shingles on the roof looked like they were put up as quickly as possible with its shoddy, crooked look, but the building itself was painted with an aesthetic red color. Sam locked her car and entered the building. There was a small lounge to the right that contained a blocky TV, a cozy fireplace, a bookshelf and two couches. To the left was a hallway that leads to dorm rooms and an elevator. The second floor contained the dining area and the rest of the dorms. Sam noticed in the lounge area that there was a short white girl with brown eyes, glasses, and blonde hair sitting on the couch reading a novel.

"The Black Dahlia. A fantastic read," Sam commented.

The girl looked up and smiled. "Yes it is. The murder itself is interesting but I love how the author uses a Noir 1950's feel to it. You must be Sam."

Sam stared at her confused. " You know me?"

The girl lifted an eyebrow as she pointed to a stick-note on the wall. It read "_The new girl, Samantha, is coming today. Please introduce her, show her the building than to her room. I'll be back later. K 3."_

The girl looked at Sam and said, "I was told to stay here until you get here. I'm Janice."

Sam smiled and shook her hand. "Sam Manson… obviously." They both chuckled, and then Sam added, "I'm sorry for keeping you here. Traffic was a bitch and…"

"It's okay," said Janice. "I didn't have that many classes today and plus I'm not very social."

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't have too many friends. I'm actually a pretty shy person. Nobody really hates me; they just don't talk to me that much."

Sam smiled. "Well that's good. Want to get started on the tour? Because I am so hungry right now I feel like I'm losing my mind. Driving two hours from Amity Park isn't that much fun."

Janice smiled. "No problem. Let's get started."

**Somewhere else**

Her beauty illuminated the entire room. The way that sexy and skimpy red lingerie covered her body radiating with the fluorescent strobe lights drove every guy in the club crazy. Her body swung around the stripper's pole with such perfection and grace it seemed she has been practicing for years on end. What the guys didn't know though is that this was only her third performance with no prior training. I guess some things do come naturally.

Her body was perfectly built for the job. Perfect breasts, a curvy (but not fat) body and a nice butt. She was 5'7" and she was skinny without being anorexic or bulimic. She was tan but not overly tan and she had the prettiest blue eye's anyone has ever seen. Her black hair was silky smooth and ran down slightly past her shoulders. She was just flat out sexy, and one-hundred percent natural.

When she was done her performance, she headed backstage, winking at the guys as she departed. She walked down a couple of corridors and knocked on the door with a golden plaque engraved with the words "Carissa."

"Enter!" screamed a raspy voice from behind the door. The girl opened the door for the office of the owner and lead stripper at the "Golden Bar" strip club. Carissa smiled when the girl entered. "There's my star performer", she said. "Yeah, thanks. Listen, I'm not quite sure how to say this except for getting straight to the point. I want a raise," said the girl.

Even with the sudden news, Carissa continued to smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"An additional three dollars an hour," said the girl.

Now Carissa's smile vanished. "You want to be paid eight an hour? Why? You earn almost 1,000 a night with tips alone."

"Tuition is up again. The college I go to is one of the most prestigious in the state. Plus, I need money for books and a social life. The money here is good, but my life is so money demanding with college and all that I usually end up broke. Besides, I only work two or three days a week."

Carissa gave out a large sigh. "You know what? I'll match your current pay."

"10 dollars an hour?" said the girl excitedly.

"Yes. However, you have to pick up more hours. It's a policy here that anytime you are given a raise, you must add additional hours to your schedule."

The girl went silent for a few moments. After a deep breath, she said "I'll do it."

"Good," said Carissa smiling. She rolled her chair to the computer and started clicking on files after files. "Alright…. increase pay….10 dollars…. More hours…. Done," Carissa said mumbling to herself. She printed a paper and gave it to the girl. "Take this to Rocco. He's accountable for all financial businesses here."

The girl smiled. "Thank you very much."

The girl started walking away when Carissa said "Hey!"

The girl turned around and stared at Carissa.

"You better know what you're doing Kelsey."

**Later,** **Back at the Red Sky Dorm**

"And here," said Janice taking a short break speaking, "is your room."

"Wow… it's actually not too bad," Sam commented. The room was small but cozy. There was a mahogany desk pressed against the wall and a single bunk bed parallel to it. There was a small TV mounted on a wall stand but seemed to be up to date with cabling. The walls were what really drew your attention. A beautiful seascape wallpaper was plastered over the entire wall with a surprisingly clean white carpet. The room did seem like it was a bit of a hodge-podge, but it still was an appealing room.

"This is a really nice…" Sam started to say when she noticed that someone else's possessions were already in the room. "Oh, I didn't know that somebody else already moved in. Someone told me that my roommate wasn't supposed to be here for a while."

"Oh, don't worry about that. She left a few days early because she just wanted to just avoid drama back home," responded Janice.

"Wow. Sounds like me right now," Sam said, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry though. Your roomie is one of the nicest people you will ever meet… ooh, speaking of which I think she's here now."

"Hey Janice," said the girl entering the room.

"Wow, perfect timing. Sam, this is your new roommate, Kelsey."

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!! Comments please? Positive comments are always welcomed! Constructive criticism is nice too! Bashing/flaming or anything else is not!

And next chapter is when Danny's storyline is introduce. I am juggling a lot with Sam and Kelsey... PLUS there's also going to a subplot for Janice. But everything will fall into place soon enough.


End file.
